Multiple threshold voltage (Vt) devices have become a key technology requirement for system-on-chip (SoC) applications. In known methods, channel doping is not used, and work function tuning is required to result in different threshold voltages for fully depleted devices such as, extremely thin silicon-on-insulator (ETSOI) or fin field-effect transistor (FinFET) devices. Conventional integration schemes to enable multiple Vt devices result in enormous process complexity.
Accordingly, there is a need for simplified processing of multiple Vt devices, and multiple Vt devices which can be manufactured using the simplified processing.